wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Citrine (The Great Powerful Emi)
!!DISCLAIMER!! Citrine the Rainwing is my work. I apologize if I used the same name as someone else, but Citrine the RainWing will only be used in my stories. End of discussion. Don't yell at me in the comments about taking your dragon, because I didn't. I made all the characters before I joined, and cannot change them, for the story's sake. Thank you for understanding, and if you don't, leave me alone. Description Citrine is a 4 year old dragonet featured in The Great Powerful Series, created by The_Great_Powerful_Emi. She's a quiet, shy dragonet who often prefers to be alone. She's very smart, and is sly and tricky. Growing up with SandWings, she prefers to keep her scales the same color palette as the SandWings. But as she leaves the desert, she becomes more colorful, and allows her scales to change. Abilities Citrine can spit a corrosive venom like other RainWings, change her scale colors, but also uses SandWing battle tactics she was taught, even though she has no barbed tail. She's smart, and often avoids fighting when possible, and will attempt to talk her way out of anything. But when she does fight, she's quick, and only uses her venom in emergencies. History Citrine had originally hatched in the Rainforest, but her egg was stolen away to be sold to a rich Skywing who planed on raising her to be a "living piece of art", like Queen Scarlet had done. Along the way, the thief was killed by a group of SandWings, who took the egg back and gave it to a SandWing who had recently lost an egg. The Sandwing who received the egg, named Cactus, took her to the Rainforest, only to find no one knew who her parents really were. Cactus took the dragonet back to her home, and raised her along with her daughter Dryrose. Citrine and Dryrose became very close, and loved to play together by the fort they lived by. Citrine was playful, and often happy, cheerful, and cheeky. Dryrose was happy, calm, and smart. There was also another SandWing they enjoyed playing with, Lizard, who lived at the fort. He wanted to become a strong warrior, so he could protect the ones he held close. As Citrine and Dryrose became older, Dryrose had begun to like Lizard, and he liked her back. They would sneak away, leaving Citrine behind, to wonder what happened to her sister, who one was there for her 24/7. Later, when Citrine became 2 and a half, Dryrose became ill. At first, she was ok for the most part, but would still sneak away to join Lizard. After a month, she was dying. Lizard often visited, but one day, he told Dryrose he no longer loved her, because she was weak, dying, no longer "beautiful like she was". Two months later, she passed. Citrine was devastated. She has lost her true friend. She hid in her chamber, reading, sleeping, mourning. She became lonely. But she never wanted to be around other dragons. And later, Lizard began to flirt with Citrine, who was oblivious to the fact he liked her. One night, Lizard invited Citrine to come to Death's Fangs, where sharp rocks jutted out of the sand, beat by brutal winds. Still feeling resentment for what he did to Dryrose, she declined. But, being smaller than him, Lizard dragged her to the Fangs. There, he told her he loved her. "You're beautiful" he said. "You have colors Dryrose never could have imagined. She's a pile of sand, you are a beautiful gemstone compared to her, what she once was." After finally processing what Lizard had said, Citrine became enraged. Knowing he had said that about the Dryrose she loved more than anything, and he once "loved" her, she began to fly back home, only to be grabbed by her tail, and slammed to the ground. Threatening to kill her if she rejected, Lizard demanded he begin to date her. Citrine, who was as faithful and loving toward her late sister, declined his proposition. Lizard grabbed her neck, and as he went to stab her heart with his tail, she panicked and finally figured out how to use her venom. You can guess what happened next... (Here's a hint: He was in her face.) When she turned 4, her mother enrolled her in the Jade Mountain Academy, where the 1st story of The Great Powerful Series takes place. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters